A Green Valentine's
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Not to be confused with Ben's color scheme. There was a reason why Kevin always teases Ben whenever the latter was with Julie. Love or jealousy, who will be the victor? Bevin again! X3


**A/N:** Hey guys! Another Bevin fic for you Bevin lovers to enjoy^.^ I don't think I'll be posting another smex fic anytime soon, but in the meantime I hope you're content with implied fics. Implied what you may ask? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Also, beware for a surprise pairing ;-)

**Rated: **T for language and yaoi X3

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill... and if you don't, then drill this into your innocent mind. I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 (Alien Force or not)

**| 3 | 3 | 3 | linebreak | 3 | 3 | 3 |**

**A Green Valentine's**

It was _them_ again. They were standing next to each other, chatting the day away, laughing at each other's stupid jokes. He could see the glint in their eyes and the happiness on their faces. He could even _feel_ the happiness they emitted, like Swampfire's methane.

The sight of those two together annoyed Kevin to no end.

Ben and Julie. Julie and Ben. What an annoying combination. An annoying... dare he say it?... _couple_. It made him color change faster then a chameleon; red from anger, green from jealousy, whatever color from whatever emotion. It was a nuisance, a thorn on his side, a pebble in his shoe, a rain cloud over his head.

And when is he gonna notice that he was just thinking the same thing over and over again?

Growling an incoherent insult, Kevin drove his Camaro up to the two, putting on a smirk as he rolled down the window.

"Thou chariot awaits my lord," he said in a British accent and Ben glared down at him as Julie held back a giggle.

Kevin turned away from the window, fake smirk still plastered on his face but a faint tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. It was a good thing Ben didn't see that. If he saw that, that would mean he would ask questions. And when Ben asked questions, he demanded answers.

And everyone knows that Kevin wasn't one who would answer questions about himself. Couldn't Ben get that through his thick skull of his?

Ah, life and love. Aren't they both bitches?

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­| 3 | 3 | 3 | linebreak | 3 | 3 | 3 |**

"... And then she was like 'Oh, you're so funny Ben!' and then he was like 'Nah, I'm not that funny' and then she was like 'Of _course_ you are Ben' and then he was like..."

Gwen tuned out Kevin's voice as she continued with her algebra homework. Kevin was currently pacing her room, ranting about how annoying it was to see Julie and Ben together in the back seat of his precious car (seriously, he loves that thing more then he loves himself). The redhead couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes at her friend blowing off steam about her cousin. It has become a daily chore for her to listen to the brunet's rantings... or at least pretend to listen.

"... And then you know what she did? She freakin' slapped Ben on the thigh! The thigh! That's flirting! That's freakin' flirting!"

Biting back another sigh, Gwen turned around in her chair and gave Kevin a pointed look.

"And what did you do Kevin?" she asked rhetorically.

"I said some stupid fatherly line from an oldies tv show of course," Kevin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If she does that again in front of me, I swear I'm going to..." Gwen's emerald eyes narrowed at the brunet. "... uh, do something that you won't like but only mentally."

The corners of Gwen's lips twitched, but she managed not to smile at Kevin's lame excuse. And even though it was lame, it was still quite funny. It was Kevin after all.

"Are you done now?" she asked instead with a bored tone of voice. "Because I've got Pythagorean theorems to solve."

"Yeah, I'm done," Kevin said with an almost nonexistent pout as he crossed his arms stubbornly and plopped down on the redhead's bed.

"Good," Gwen said, turning back to her homework. "But you know Kevin, being jealous won't solve your little problem."

"Argh! I know that!" Kevin cried, hands fisting his hair as he fell back on Gwen's bed. "I can't help it okay? I get all fluttery when I'm near your cousin and then my stomach bubbles all of a sudden when I see him with that Chinese girl!"

"Julie's Japanese."

"Whatever!"

Kevin gave out a half bit back cry of rage before turning onto his stomach and burying his face into the sheets of the bed. Gwen ignored Kevin's drama and just continued with her homework. She was already used to Kevin's rants about Ben, and especially Julie.

It's been a couple months now since Kevin spilled the beans on his feelings for Ben to Gwen. Though it was an accidental confession (which consisted of a party and spiked soda), Gwen believed him whole heartedly for two reasons; one, because she's seen the way Kevin looks at Ben, and two, because Kevin never asked her out anyway. And now that Gwen knew, the brunet had put it upon himself to burden the redhead with his musings and annoyances about her cousin (which were really, _really_, weird at first, but she eventually got used to them). Besides, that now gave Gwen a reason to stop pursuing Kevin. _That_, and because she had shifted her interest to someone else...

But the big problem here was _Ben_ didn't know about _Kevin's_ feelings. So Gwen decided to take matters into her own hands, so that Kevin would finally get off her back.

Underlining her answer to the last question of her question sheet, Gwen quietly closed her algebra book and, without looking around at Kevin, she spoke.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow Kevin," she said calmly. "What are you going to do?"

She got a muffled response to her question and the redhead sighed.

"Would you mind repeating that?" she asked.

"I said, I don't know," Kevin said as he rolled onto his back. "And isn't that kind of cliched? Confessing your love on Valentine's Day?"

Gwen gave out a disgruntled sigh and she got up from her chair to stand in front of Kevin, who pushed himself into a sitting position. Kevin watched with a growing premonition as Gwen crossed her arms and scrunched up her face in annoyance. He knew that pose well for, even before he told Gwen his deepest, darkest secret, he saw enough of it whenever he and Ben were bickering.

"Listen up _Kevin_," she said and Kevin slightly drew back at the fearful image she was emitting. "Either you tell Ben how you feel and get rejected like a man, or you keep this to yourself and let your jealousy eat you up inside like a parasite. And as a bonus, you'll have to live your life in regret if you choose the latter."

Kevin winced at the glare Gwen was now giving him and he held up his hands in a form of surrender.

"Alright! I'll tell him tomorrow okay?! You happy?!" the brunet said.

Gwen smirked, something that was rare for the redhead, and she bent down to pat Kevin on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you saw it my way Kevin," she said with a sickly sweetness and Kevin felt a not-so-good shiver run up his spine.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­| 3 | 3 | 3 | linebreak | 3 | 3 | 3 |**

Kevin tried his best. He really tried his best because, as the "tough guy" in the group, he doesn't pout. But he couldn't stop his lips from puckering up as he saw Ben, accompanied by _Julie_, coming towards his car, both chatting pleasantly to each other.

Oh how Kevin wished he could push the petal to the metal and run Julie over and back with his lovely Camaro. He'll only love it more if that really happened.

"Why is she coming?" Kevin half growled to Gwen, who sat next to him in the passenger's seat.

"Because it's all part of the plan Kevin," Gwen said, smiling as her cousin and... ahem... _girlfriend_, walked up to the car.

"Hey guys, Happy V-Day," Ben said as he opened the back door for Julie.

Gwen returned the greeting, but Kevin just gave Julie a fierce glare in the rear view mirror (which, thankfully, she didn't catch).

"Where we going?" Julie asked oh-so innocently. The kind of innocence that made Kevin want to strangle her... even more.

"Lake," Kevin said as he drove away, half feigning and half not feigning annoyance. "Because Gwen here wants to go on a picnic."

"Yes Kevin, a picnic, is that so bad?" Gwen asked with a little annoyance of her own. "It's a nice day, the sun's out, and there's no cloud in the sky, so I think a picnic's the best way to go."

Kevin shut his mouth because he knew that if he made any retort, he was going to get a fierce Gwen out of it.

"I think a picnic's a great idea," Ben said cheerfully and Kevin felt his heart pound against his chest at the younger teen's voice. "Are we going to Grandpa's secret fishing hole?"

"Yup," Gwen said, a little more cheefully. "Since it's a _secret_ fishing hole, no one will bother us there."

Ben felt confusion at his cousin's last sentence, but Kevin got the hint. He inwardly groaned to himself and wished that he had never gotten drunk at that party.

Half an hour or so later, the group arrived at a beautiful lake that was surrounded by a forest and they filed out of the car, Ben and Kevin getting the things from the trunk and Gwen and Julie searching for a perfect spot to sit at next to the lake. Once the blanket was set up, Gwen opened the picnic hamper and passed around sandwiches, cans of soda, and even some fruits. Julie, on the other hand, brought out bento boxes that were filled with rice, fish fillet, omelets, and vegetables. Julie put it upon herself to teach her friends the ancient way of eating via chopsticks, but Kevin only felt his jealousy bubble even more when Julie held Ben's hand to "help" him in the correct way of using those two measly sticks.

It took most of Kevin's willpower not to snap his own pair in half.

After lunch, the teens did a little swimming. Well, it could barely be called swimming when none of them brought any swimming gear whatsoever, so they just resorted to wetting their feet in the cold lake water. Ben and Julie had a little water fight, both splashing water at each other while laughing their lungs out, and Kevin felt his eye (and hands) twitch.

He could also feel his jealousy peaking and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain it much longer.

Fortunately, after their little battle, Julie went ashore to dry herself off and Gwen followed, leaving Ben and Kevin in the water. Ben relaxed as he stared out over the lake, memories of the days he spent there with family flowing through his mind. _Un_fortunately, he didn't see Kevin sneak up behind him with a mischeivious grin on his face.

"Tennyson!" Kevin cried as he shot his arms forward and pushed Ben from behind.

"Ahhhhh!" Ben cried, arms flailing as he lost his balance and fell into the water face first.

Kevin doubled up in laughter as Ben surfaced with a clump of seaweed hanging from his head. Ben glared at Kevin as he removed his seaweed hat and he threw the clump towards the older teen, which found its target right smack in the face. Kevin's laughter was cut off by the seaweed and once the marine plant slid off his face, Ben saw that the older teen was glaring with a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

"Oh shit," Ben mumbled as he scrambled to his feet.

"You are so dead Tennyson!" Kevin cried and he splashed through the water as he began to chase Ben around.

"Help! Big bad Kevin's gonna get me!" Ben cried with a grin on his face as he ran from Kevin, splashing through the shallow lake water.

"I'll show you who's big and bad!" Kevin retorted as he sped up and tackled Ben from behind. The two fell into the water with a strangled cry and there was a splash. Once both teens found that they could breath, they opened their eyes (which snapped shut out of reflex) and found themselves in one of the most awkward positions that two male teenagers can be in.

Kevin was kneeling over Ben on all fours. Ben was propped on his elbows under Kevin. Their legs were entangled, with Ben's knee elevated inbetween Kevin's, and their faces were dangerously close together. They could feel each other's hot breath on their cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes, not sure what they wanted to happen at that moment. Ben's face turned red as Kevin leaned forward just enough to have their noses touch. Both of them unconsciously tilted their head upwards, just so their lips would brush oh-so subtly against each other's, but as they thought that something more would happen, Kevin pulled away, blush adorning his cheeks and mouth wired shut.

Too bad he missed Ben pucker his lips together in a pout.

Brushing off what just happened, at least for the moment, the two teens returned to the picnic spot where Gwen and Julie were chatting, supposedly oblivious to what had just happened in the lake.

"Any of you got a towel?" Kevin asked as he and a dripping Ben appeared in front of them.

"Here," Gwen said with a slight chuckle as she tossed a towel (that was previously stored in the trunk of Kevin's Camaro) towards the boys. "There's only one, so you guys better share."

With a slight glare at the redhead, Kevin quickly wiped himself down as best he could before tossing the towel towards Ben, who gave him a pointed look for the towel smacked him in the face.

"Damn, I knew I should've brought some extra clothes," Kevin said as he peeled his shirt off.

"Kevin!" Gwen said as she looked away. "Don't you have any form of modesty whatsoever?"

"What?" Kevin said with a small smirk as he sat down on the picnic blanket. "It's not like you're seeing anything indecent."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes before standing up. "Let's get out of here," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "It's obvious that nothing's going to happen in a sort of public place."

Again, Ben looked confused at his cousin's last sentence, but, being Ben, he shrugged it off as he pulled off his green jacket and his black shirt, rendering his torso bare, just like Kevin. Kevin found himself staring at the younger teen and turned away with a blush on his cheeks. Not noticing Kevin's actions, Ben grabbed the picnic hamper and stalked off after Gwen, who left towards the car. Kevin felt his eye twitch when he saw that he was alone with Julie, who didn't notice the gesture as she was packing up the empty bento boxes. Shaking himself slightly, Kevin proceeded to fold the picnic blanket, trying not to make eye contact with the tennis champion.

Oh the irony.

**| 3 | 3 | 3 | linebreak | 3 | 3 | 3 |**

"Tell me why I'm bringing them to my house again?" an extremely annoyed Kevin asked Gwen as he glanced at the rear view mirror to see Julie and Ben...holding hands?! The nerve of that girl!

"They haven't been to your house yet you know," Gwen stated.

"You've been to Kevin's house already Gwen?" Ben asked, with slight awe, from the back seat.

"A couple times," Gwen said with a shrug. "Just needed to talk to Kevin about something." More like Kevin brought Gwen there against her will so that he can ramble on about Ben. "Besides, our parents are home while your house is vacant," Gwen added in a whisper and a hint that only the sixteen-year-old heard.

"If I wasn't so nice..." Kevin said through clenched teeth as he rounded a corner.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Gwen warned the older teen, who silently agreed with her.

Moments later, Kevin drove up a dirt road that led into a forest of sorts. He drove for a couple more minutes before a small house came into view. It was a one-floor house that had a garage at the side, but it looked surprisingly homey, cozy even. It was like a mountain retreat, hidden away from the prying eyes of city folk.

Once Kevin parked just outside the garage, two pairs of eyes, with eyebrows raised, came onto him.

"What?" Kevin said, raising his own eyebrow in return. "You didn't think I was living in an abandoned subway again did you?"

Ben and Julie exchanged glances of disbelief and the brunet sighed.

"Look, I paid for this house in full, so believe it or not, it's _legally_ mine," Kevin said, taking the keys out of the ignition and jingling it in his hand. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of the car."

Kevin pushed the door open and stepped outside, swinging his still damp shirt over his shoulder. The other's followed and out of the corner of his eye, Kevin spied Ben helping Julie out of the car like a gentleman. The sixteen-year-old growled to himself as he took out his house keys and slightly fumbled with the front door lock. The door opened seconds later and Kevin stepped inside his house, his guests following right behind him; a slightly smug-looking Gwen, an impassive Julie, and a slightly smirking Ben who was just as shirtless as Kevin.

"Whoa," Ben said as his eyes traveled over the modern furnishings of the living room with a small smirk on his face. "I didn't know you were an interior decorator Kevin."

"Laugh it up Benji," Kevin said as he walked down the hallway towards him room. "And if you're done, then follow me for I might have some clothes that'll fit you."

Ben exchanged glances with Julie and Gwen before following the older teen down the hallway. Once Ben couldn't see her, Gwen broke out into a grin and she tiptoed after her cousin, the fangirl in her emerging.

Meanwhile, once he stepped inside Kevin's room and closed the door behind him, Ben took a look around the older teen's room. It was nothing special and it was bare, but it did look quite inviting and homey. Perhaps since Kevin was alone for most of his life, he didn't want his house to look the same way. That is, maybe he wanted his house to look homey so that people that visited would come back...

"Now, let's see if we have anything that fits you," Kevin's voice said from the closet, making Ben jump slightly and cutting off his flow of thoughts.

Shaking himself slighty, Ben sat down on Kevin's bed and rested his elbows onto his thighs. Kevin took out a couple shirts and walked over to Ben, handing the younger the shirts. But instead of taking the shirts, Ben just looked up at Kevin, emerald eyes betraying no emotion but heart pounding against his chest.

"What was that about Kevin?" the younger brunet asked impassively.

"What was what about?" Kevin replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Back at the lake... when we fell... in the water... and you... leaned in..." Ben explained but left the sentence hanging.

Kevin felt a lump form in his throat and he tried to swallow it down, but he couldn't for some reason. Exhaling his breath a bit, Kevin tossed aside the shirts and sat down next to Ben. He knew that this was Gwen's plan all along, to get him alone with Ben so that he could confess, and somehow, he couldn't help but feel that the plan was gonna go downhill.

Oh well. He had nothing left to lose. Might as well swallow his pride and take the plan into the next stage.

"Oh that," Kevin said with a slight nod and putting on a thoughtful look. "Well, I thought it would've been obvious what I wanted to happen."

Ben looked at Kevin, eyes slightly wide and heart beating against his chest like a madman wielding a sledgehammer.

"You really are an oblivious one Tennyson," Kevin continued, a small frown on his face as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. "You really don't see that everytime I look at you, my face gets all hot and..." Kevin swallowed again, but the lump was stubborn. "... I feel like I'm in the clouds and..." He glanced nervously at Ben and saw the younger teen's wide eyes. "... my hands start to shake..." It seemed that the younger got the idea, by look of surprise on his face as he straightened up. "... and..." Kevin swallowed once more. "... I say to myself..."

Is it that hard to say three little words to him? He could say three other words that would usually form an insult, but not these three words. Damn those three torturous words!

"What do you say to yourself?" Ben asked, growing nervous by the second.

Kevin's frown deepened, almost looking like frustration with a tiny hint of anger. Ben lowered his eyes so that he and the older teen wouldn't meet each other's gaze, but he was then caught off guard when he felt a hand grip his chin gently but firmly and brought his head up. Kevin then brought his face close to Ben's and pressed his lips onto Ben's own pair. Green eyes went wide at the contact, but before Ben could even think of returning the kiss, Kevin pulled away yet again and Ben felt his annoyance skyrocket.

"I say to myself..." Kevin said when he pulled away. "God, I love you so much."

Three words too much, but it held the same meaning, the same message.

Now, Ben didn't know what to say, what to _do_. He didn't even know if he should smile or laugh or jump Kevin with all the happiness he could muster. Finally, after all that waiting. Finally, _finally_.

Kevin turned away, face flushed red, disappointment and shame seeping in. Ben didn't say anything. It was a sure sign that he was surprised at what Kevin just did (well, duh) but maybe it was also a sign that he was repulsed at Kevin. Kevin, who was his enemy five years ago. Kevin, who was now his friend and teammate. Kevin, who had just suddenly confessed his love for the alien hero, on Valentine's Day of all days.

The sixteen-year-old made to get up. He had a feeling that Ben wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but to his surprise, he felt a hand grab his own and he turned around to see Ben looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and... was that happiness in his eyes?

"Where do you think you're going Kevin?" asked the green-eyed brunet.

"I... uh..." Kevin said, not sure what make of the situation he was in now.

"I hope you're not planning on running away after you kissed me," Ben said with a small smirk. "I have yet to return the favor."

"Return... the favor?" Kevin said stupidly.

Ben just rolled his eyes, then he leaned forward and firmly planted his lips on Kevin's pair to get his point across. It was Kevin's turn to widen his eyes in surprise, but he closed them a second later and returned the kiss, nibbling on Ben's bottom lip for an entrance, which the younger teen gladly gave. With new found delight, Kevin delved his tongue into Ben's mouth, exploring the younger teen's damp cavern with enthusiasm. Not wishing to be outdone, Ben fought back with his own tongue, the two appendages brushing sensually over each other as they exchanged saliva.

A couple seconds passed until the two teens reached their limit. They broke apart with an almost inaudible squelching sound, out of breath but satisfied. Ben grinned smugly at Kevin, who returned it with his own smile until he remembered one crucial fact.

"What about Julie?" he asked and Ben blinked at him.

"What about her?" the younger teen asked back and a puzzled expression crossed Kevin's face.

"Aren't the two of you - ?" Kevin started but found that his sentence was cut off by Ben's lips. In Kevin's moment of surprise, Ben took his chance and lapped at Kevin's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling lightly on it. Ben could hear Kevin's muffled moan and the younger teen smirked to himself as he continued his actions.

After a minute of lapping and nibbling at Kevin's bottom lip, Ben pulled away and admired his work. He had acheived his goal; Kevin's lip was now bright red and kiss-swollen.

And Kevin had also completely forgotten what he had been saying.

Without wasting another second, older teen leaned forward and crashed their lips together with bruising force. Ben was caught off guard once again, falling backwards onto the soft bed, but he quickly regained his senses and returned Kevin's kiss, hands reaching up to move across the older teen's bare back, urging him to deepen the kiss even more (if that was even possible).

Breaking the kiss with another almost inaudible squelching noise, Kevin moved his mouth down along Ben's jawline and nipped at the sensitive skin beneath the teen's chin. Ben moaned softly at Kevin's actions and he tunneled one of his hands through Kevin's mane of black hair, which was surprisingly softer then he had expected.

Ben gave out a choked gasp when he felt teeth clamp down onto the skin between his neck and shoulder. As the tongue soothed the bite mark, the younger teen felt calloused hands slide down his chest, teasingly playing with his nipples for a moment before slipping lower to his damp pants, one hand fiddling with the zipper and button while the other stroked him through the thick fabric. Ben groaned, the pleasure slowly filling him up, but not yet. They couldn't go there yet. He had to tell Kevin first.

"Kevin, wait," Ben said, pushing against the older male's shoulders. Kevin growled with disapproval, but leaned back anyway, pushing himself onto all fours so that he and Ben were seeing eye-to-eye.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound gentle.

"I have to tell you..." Ben said and Kevin felt his heart sank. Was Ben going to push him off, after having gone so far? "... Julie and I aren't really together."

Kevin stared blankly at Ben. "What?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I've... liked you for a while now," Ben said, his cheeks flushing red and emerald eyes not meeting Kevin's gaze. "I only tried going out with Julie because I thought you'd never like me back and I had to move on, but then Julie told me that she liked someone else... someone of the same gender."

Kevin's eyes went wide. Julie's a _lesbian_?!

"So, when she told me about her preferences, I told her about my feelings for you because I knew she'd understand," Ben continued, blush growing deeper. "But I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back, so Julie hatched a plan to get you jealous by... flirting around you. She said that if you got jealous, then that proves that you liked me the same way I liked you."

"How did you know that I got jealous?" Kevin asked despite himself.

"Um... Gwen..." Ben said sheepishly.

"What?!" Kevin said, eyes growing wider and Ben winced a bit. But instead of the angry retort he was expecting, Ben was surprised to hear Kevin laugh.

"Well well," the older male said, lips curved upwards in a smirk. "I'm impressed. Those two have been very bad girls."

Ben smile awkwardly at Kevin, who smirked down at him as he leaned forward.

"Then that means I'll have to punish you with all the flirting you did with Julie," Kevin murmured and Ben shivered in anticipation.

"But I wasn't really flirting with her," Ben said, awkward smile turning into a grin.

"Still," Kevin said with a slight shrug as his hand stroked Ben's crotch again, which was rewarded with a gasp from the younger teen. "You've been a bad boy Ben."

Ben's eyes fluttered to a close as he relished the feeling of Kevin's hand on his crotch and he would've groaned if it wasn't cut off by Kevin's lips.

**| 3 | 3 | 3 | linebreak | 3 | 3 | 3 |**

Gwen and Julie's faces flushed red when they heard the noises coming from Kevin's room, a majority of said noises made by Ben. They slowly turned away from the door, knowing that the two needed their privacy, and returned to the living room, sitting down next to each other on the couch.

"Wow, they're really going all the way," Julie said with slight fascination.

"Yeah," Gwen half whispered, turning her head so that she had a clear view of Julie's face. "They need their time alone, to release all the emotions that they bottled up."

"Yeah," Julie said, giggling at the thoughts the crossed her mind. Gwen's lips turned upwards in a smirk and she leaned forward slightly, face inches from Julie's.

"Besides," the redhead said, eyes glinting mischievously. "We have yet to finish what we started back at the lake."

Julie grinned, but before she could retort, Gwen leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Both girl's tongues slipped between the gaps of their mouths and wrestled with other's pink appendage. Their hands wrapped around each other's lithe bodies and their slender throats began to give out sensual moans.

The night ahead will be one to remember, for both Kevin and Ben... _and_ Gwen and Julie.

**| 3 | 3 | 3 | End | 3 | 3 | 3 |**

**A/N:** ROFLMAO!!! That was so much fun! At first, I wasn't gonna put in Gwenlie at first, but then it just hit me like a blast of manna and I just _had_ to put them in there! That was the first yuri I've done ever! I laughed so hard when I thought about it. XD On a side note, I found out that my holiday Bevin fics were added to the Bevin: No Juice for Gwen community. I wanna thank whoever did that. They should really have an alert for it though... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you have the time ^.^ Hope you guys had a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
